


Alm's Got Everything on Us

by LilacMist



Series: i write about echoes junk [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, when alm is too good and no one can hold a candle to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: neither of them can compare to alm and it makes me sad so they have to be friends





	Alm's Got Everything on Us

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my brain for ages and it needed to be written  
> what do you mean you're disappointed it's not another heroes fic

Faye pulls her cloak tighter around her shoulders as she sits on the cold dirt. The Deliverance has crossed the border into Rigel, and Alm plans on storming the castle. Normally, whenever Alm is involved, she's enthralled, but today, there is a melancholic aire about her.

"What's got you so down?" Tobin asks as he strolls by, sitting down next to Faye. She sighs and stares at her feet.

"Alm," she says simply. Tobin nods. Their leader is leading the army on a detour to Fear Mountain, the abode of a terrifying witch, because Alm believes Celica is being held captive there. Celica was their friend as a child, if only for a little while, but Tobin doubts that she would fall into the enemy's clutches so easily. Faye knows this, too.

"She's not there, but he....he loves her so much, that he doesn't care..." she mumbles, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I mean, it's kind of nice to see him not being perfect all the time," Tobin says. This war has only solidified how inferior he is to Alm in every way imaginable. He can't help but feel a little pride at their leader making such a careless error. "It's not like I have his problem. I was never really interested in love or anything."

"Love isn't a bad thing to be interested in," Faye whispers, blinking her eyes to hold back tears. "Even if...the one you love tells you he'll never love you back. Hey! What about Clair?" she quickly changes the subject in hopes of keeping her composure.

Tobin groans and lays back. "I only hit on her because Gray was doing it! I don't know, maybe I was jealous...him and Alm have people now. They're finding joy in something I just don't have. I'm not too bummed about it, I guess."

Faye frowns and buries her face in her cloak. "You'll never understand, then."

"I've been chasing Alm my whole life, Faye," he says seriously, reaching out and pulling on her hood to get her attention. She whips her head around, braids smacking his hand out of the way, and frowns at him. "I'm serious! I've always wanted to be better than him. He's like...a sack of gold on the other side of a raging river..." he explains, holding his hands out to try and illustrate his point. "No matter how well I swim, I'm going to be swept away by the current. I'll never reach him."

"He's like the ripest berry in a harvest," Faye continues, holding out her fingers and pretending to pluck fruit off of a bush. "The birds grab it before we even know it's there."

"Maybe we both should stop chasing after someone we can't reach," he suggests quietly. "For our own sake."

She shakes her head. "I don't think I can. I've loved him too deeply. No one will ever compare..."

"You won't know until you try," Tobin says, standing up and brushing off his pants. "I'm going to start now. Today, I fight for my family's survival and my country."

"I still fight for Alm," Faye says, looking over her shoulder at Tobin. "But...maybe today, I'll fight for my friends, too. I'll stay close to Silque so she can continue to support him."

Tobin smiles back and trudges off, snow starting to fall from the Rigelian sky. Faye breathes out, watching her breath cloud in the air in front of her. Tobin is right. She will never be happy if she never lets go of Alm. She doesn't know if she'll ever be ready to sever herself from him. For now, she will take comfort in his words that she can hold onto her feelings for as long as she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know that this is actually the third work in a series???????????? crazy i know  
> *everyone whispers about how Lilac is just itching to get to tatizeke*


End file.
